The Collection
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: A collection of song fics with Ryou x Ichigo and Tart x Pudding. May be some Lettuce x Pai. One Ryou. Reveiw!
1. Falling For Ryou

The Collection

Me: 'Ello ppl! This is my first song fic, _and_ its a collection not a one shot! So, Ichigo, or should i say, _strawberry,_ how do you feel about Ryou and vise verse?

Ryou: ... uhm... your'e really awkward... Pheobeleo35 youv'e got issuses! and wats up with your name?

Me: Hoh hum...

Ichigo: Do i really have to answer that?

Me: Most likely not.

Kish: PheobeLeo35 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any songs in here.

Me: What the- KISSHU?! Random much?

Kish/Kisshu: am i kish or kisshu?

Me: idk...

She looked up into Ryou's eyes. The same Ryou who was now holding her chin while she had tears in her eyes. The same Ryou who was now trying to hold her broken heart, broken only by the infamous Masaya Aoyama. Ryou's eyes really were a deep shade of blue... as blue as the water in the sea of Tokyo harbour. _I don't know, but, I think I may be fallin' for you... _Her shoulders dropped a bit and he let go. She sped out of the cafe. _Droppin' so quickly._ Later that day, she got a call from Ryou. She tried to sound upbeat and perky even though she knew the line between love and hate was shrinking ever so quickly. _Maybe I should, keep this to myself._ "I don't really know much about you, Ryou." She said. His voice sounded crackly over the phone as he said, "Go ahead and ask, strawberry. You know I'd tell you anything." _Wait until I, know you better. _"Well, I, um, I kind of..." "Kind of _what_?"

_I am trying, not to tell you._ "Please, Ichigo." Her heart leapt when she heard him say her name. _But I want to, and I'm scared of what you'll say. _"Ichigo Momomiya. I've known you for a little over a year now. I know something's wrong." "Well..." _So I'm hidin', what I'm feelin._ "Ichigo!" _But I'm tired of, holdin this inside my head! _"I- um, likeyouRyou!" _I been spendin all my time, just thinkin' about you. _"You what? Talk slowly, strawberry." _I don't know what to do. _"You seriously didn't hear that?" She said nervously. "No, I just wanted to hear you say it again." She giggled. "I love you Ryou." _I think I'm fallin' for you... Fallin' for you... _"I don't know why, but I love you too. Want to, um, come to the cafe tomorrow?" "Well wouldn't I go anyway?" Ichigo was confused. "No. Everyone has the day off, remember? It's Sunday tomorrow." She agreed and went the next day. When she walked through the doors, she heard music. Soft, soothing, slowdancing music. He took her hand aand grabbed her lightly. They slowly sailed along to the music. _As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand. Pull me closer, and we start to dance. _The cafe was almost completely empty. _All around us, I see nobody. Here in silence,it's just you and me. _She looked up at Ryou's face as they danced and blushed. _I am tryin', not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say. _They leaned in a little closer until their eyes were closed and their lips were touching ever so gently. The smell of vanilla and strawberries filled the room. _I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head! I been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you..._ "I love you, Ryou..." She said as they pulled away. "I love you more than love itself."

Me: wow. well, that was sappy. or at least happy.

Ichigo: I liked it.

Ryou: Me too.

Me: You better of. it was hard to makez! Reveiw! what song should i use next...? this collection is gonna mostly be ryouXichigo with some tartXpudding and maybe one or two lettuceXpai. Oh yeah and some Ryou... just Ryou. MWAHAHA!

Ryou: why are you laughing... wait WHAT SONG EXACTLY

Me: most likely reflection. i mean i know its a girl song but hey, so what, you know? big whooooop.


	2. Feeling How I Feel

Me: Wow I havent updated in, like, so long... the itunes frees are good dis week! Ryou wont be coming in this capter btw... hes kinda trying to kill me for writing a REALLY GOOD kishigo...  
Ryou: Bwagagaga! *tackles*

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ichigo!

Ryou: Dont even try it!

Ichigo: *walks in* R-Ryou! I thought you loved me!!! *breaks down crying*

Ryou: *Gets up* I do!

Ichigo: Well good luck with that. Haha i OWN you!

Me: This is about how Ichigo feels about Ryou when hes dating a girl. Could be one of my OC's.

Dont own but I do own the song I wrote it about my crush but changd it a little bit.

* * *

_Blonde hair._

_Blue eyes._

_Make up_

_Your demise. _

_But you're not_

_all mine._

__Ichigo looked over at Ryou for the tenth time today. She had fallen in love with the way his pale hair flicked into his eyes and the way he would gently thrattle his hair to get his lengthy bangs out of his blue eyes. His deep, loving, soft blue eyes. That belonged to her. Her, of course, being- well, anyone but Ichigo. Poor, poor Ichigo.

_Pale skin,_

_But not too white._

_A little tan, _

_but that's alright._

Ichigo walked over to him. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" He asked in his soothing voice. She needed an excuse, and fast. She put her hand on his arm. "ichigo, what are you do-" "Can I have the rest of the day off? Pretty pretty please?" She asked. Ichigo looked down at her hand resting on his lightly tanned arm. She didn't want to, but she had to let go when he said, "Okay." "Thank you!"

_I know that you_

_don't love me now_

_don't like me yet_

_but i know somehow_

"I'll go with you. I have a date with my girlfriend." Ichigo's heart fell as they walked out together. "So where are you going?" Ryou asked as they walked through Kouen park. She stopped and grabbed his hand. "Ichigo..." "Everything is different now." Ichigo had tears in her eyes. "Ichigo, we can't... talk... or do... anything right now..."

_We'll make it right..._

_and all night,_

_I'll think about_

_you without a doubt._

"Ryou, I have to say sorry..." "And I have to say... I just don't know if I can forgive you yet. I'm sorry Ichigo. I know life's been hard on you." Ichigo looked at him in shock, then ran off in tears. That night in bed, sure enough, all she think about was Ryou.

_Now I want you to feel the way I felt_

_Know the things I know_

_Right now_

_Somehow_

_I want you to fall the way I fell for you._

She flashed back to when she first fell for Ryou. **"I hate you Ryou." "Why?"'Because you made me love you.' She thought.** She opened up the app called 'Backrounds' annd searched under 'Quotes'. "I want you, need you, exceed you, take you, love you, hate you, play you, rate you, save you, and break you. Isn't that right." She read the poem out loud. "Oh my gosh. He caused me so much pain. Why can't he just have to choose ike I did? I hated choosing between him and Aoyama! Ughh!"

* * *

Me: Hey have you ever noticed how little kids always love movies about high school and their barbies are always about age 20-ish? Weird. I wrote the song but changed it up a little bit.

Ryou: Buwagagagaga!

Me: O.O I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE GONNA ACT ALL OOC TODAY OR I WOULDA ZAPPED YOU OUTTA HERE!!!

Graystripe: Firestar doesn't like waffles! Waah! _____ _____

Firestar: I DONT KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS!!!!! S S S S

Me: Sorry its kinda OOC.


End file.
